


Everybody knows

by starfleetcoffee



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetcoffee/pseuds/starfleetcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know she is ready.<br/>She doesn't know he still likes her.<br/>Except them, everybody know.<br/>Even drunken dr Rhodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody knows

The shift was tough. A patient died on a table, another didn't make it even to the OR. But it wasn't what made doctor Connor Rhodes come to Molly's that day and drink a whisky after whisky. He knew he was in no condition to drive, but he didn't care about how he would get home. No, hard shift wasn't the reason. The reason had a very certain name: doctor Samantha Zanetti. His girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfried now. They'd said that dating a co-worker hadn't been a good idea. They'd that dating a boss had been an even worse idea. But he hadn't listen. So no he was drinking, like he hadn't in a while.  
Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice beside him.  
' A coke, please. Cold.' the voice said.   
'Oh no, not him.' he thought as he slowly remembered the owner of the voice. He wasn't in the mood for dealing with doctor Will Halstead and the drama that usually accompanied him. They got close over the last few months and now he not only tolerated the present of the Canaryville-born doctor but actually enjoyed his company during their regular after-work drinks, but today all he wanted was something strong. It took him a couple of minutes to realise that normally chatty man was sitting in complete silence slowly sipping a black liquid. And for some reason, it annoyed him.  
'What do you want, Halstead?' he growled.   
'To make sure you won't drive' the other man answered, surprisingly calmly.  
'I can take care of yourself.'  
'Sure you can. But I'd rather not visit you tomorrow in the ICU.'  
'You won't.'  
'I hope so' after that, Connor run out of arguments to get rid of Will, so he just stared at his glass.  
'One more.' he said to the bartender.  
'You sure, sir? You've had plenty of those tonight.'  
'One, more.' he answered. The bartender shrugged and poured some amber liquid to another glass and placed it in from of the surgeon.   
'I really appreciate your care, Will, but I'll manage.' he tried one more time.  
'Haven't had many friends in life, have you? Because if you did, you'd know that this is what they do. They watch you get drunk and don't let you anything very stupid. So say whatever you want. I'm staying.' the red-haired man answered and ordered another coke. This was going to be a long night.   
'You're right' Connor said after a couple of minutes of silence. 'I haven't had many friends. Not really a friendly guy of me.'   
They said in silence for a moment, before he spoke up again.  
'You know, I really loved her. God, I think I still do, even after she cheated on me. I was almost sure she was the one. And than she just left. You know what she said? That she couldn't do it anymore! That it was my faut. My! I was ready to leave Chicago so she could take that job in John Hopkins'. And what she does? She sleeps with some dick from radiology!' he yelled the last sentence so now the whole bar was staring at him, a bartender giving him a suspicious glance.  
You know, maybe that's good. That it happened now, and not after you spent a few hundreds of bucks on a rock? Don't look at me that way. I've seen you looking up engagement rings.'   
'I've already bought one'   
'That sucks. Maybe you can return it to the shop?'  
'Maybe'  
'I'm sorry man'  
'Yeah, me too.' they spent the next few minutes in a comfortable silence.   
'You should ask Nat out'  
'Excuse me!?'  
'I'm the drunk one, Will. You should ask Natalie out.'  
'Whoa, man. That quite a big change of subject. What has Natalie to do with Sam cheating on you?'  
'She wouldn't do something like that. And she likes you. You should ask her out.'  
'Connor, your drunk. And betrayed. With all my respect, I'm not taking dating advice from you.'  
'The whole ED knows that. I heard Maggie and April talking about that the other day. You should ask her out.'  
'I don't want to push her. She needs time and space.'  
'Don't let her go. Or you'll end up like me.'  
'You're drunk.'  
'That's good'  
'So shut up'  
'So ask her out. Or I'll do it.'  
'No you won't!'  
'I sure as hell will. I'm free now. Plus, I already have a ring.'  
'You should stop talking.'  
'You've got two days.'  
'What'  
'Two days, and I'm asking her out.'  
'You know what, now I know why you don't have many friends.'  
'I'm going to be your best man.'  
'Shut up'  
'Okay' Connor answered and giggled. 'God, I'm drunk' he thought. The thought was so funny that he laughed. 

Will was too focused on his glass to notice.


End file.
